Dinner For Two
by IdUffEduPI
Summary: My first ever fanfic! Please be nice ;] With the help of Lizzie and Gordo’s friend (Kate, Ethan, Miranda, and Larry) Lizzie and Gordo find a way to tell each other how they feel. (Yes, I know it’s like every other LG story, but, It’s just to read fo
1. Feelings?

[ Disclaimer ] I do not own 'Lizzie McGuire' or any of the characters. If I did, I would continue it and make Lizzie and Gordo fall in love with each other! ;] [ Author's Note ] Hey guys! Well, this is my first fan fiction, ever! I really hope this story gets good feedback! But if it doesn't, I understand, I don't think I'm a great writer yet. But hopefully I'll be better as time passes by! [ Summary ] With the help of Lizzie and Gordo's friend (Kate, Ethan, Miranda, and Larry) Lizzie and Gordo find a way to tell each other how they feel. (Yes, I know it's like every other L/G story, but, It's just to read for fun ;] ) L/G fluff! You have been warned. [ Notes ] Words that are surrounded by this: , imply Gordo's thoughts. Words surrounded by this: { }, imply Lizzie's thoughts.  
  
(Lizzie, Miranda, Kate, Gordo, Ethan, and Larry all become friends over the summer after 8th grade. Kate and Ethan are dating, and Larry had enough confidence to ask out Miranda, and now they are dating.) "Dinner For Two" Chapter One "Ethan, you are such a dork!" Kate declared. "But that's why I love you so much!" Kate leans in and kisses Ethan on the lips. "I love you, too, babe." Ethan smiled.  
"Ugh! Stop it with the sappiness!" Lizzie complained.  
"I know! We're watching a movie here!" Gordo agreed.  
"You two are only bitter 'cuz you are the only ones who aren't in a couple." Miranda said.  
"What?!?!" They both exclaimed.  
"She's right, Lizzie, Gordo, you two need to admit to each other how you feel before it's too late." Larry added.  
Gordo and Lizzie looked at each other. They got goose bumps, blushed, and looked away. Miranda, Larry, Ethan, and Kate all smiled to each other knowingly and got up and announced that they had to go home. Miranda looked at Lizzie and mouthed, "You can do it."  
Lizzie sighed and looked at Gordo. She was never nervous about being alone with him before, but now, she really had it bad for him. She loved the way his curly hair bounced whenever he moved, or the way he smiled that Gordo-grin. And the way he looked at her with his piercing blue eyes. She was definitely in love with him.  
Gordo cleared his throat nervously trying to make up for the noiseless living room.  
"Uh, .so," Gordo uttered.  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said with a long pause. "So what do you want to do now?" Lizzie asked.  
"You wanna watch another movie?" Gordo suggested.  
"No, I've seen them all already," she said. "Uh-Unless you want to watch one?"  
"That's alright, I've seen them all, too"  
{ C'mon already, McGuire! Tell him how you feel! Kiss him you chicken! }  
Lizzie fluttered her eyelashes and blushed. Gordo looked at her and blushed also. They looked away at the same time.  
"Uh Um, how 'bout some video games?" Lizzie recommended.  
"Sure." Gordo answered.  
Lizzie nodded and turned on the video game. They were having fun playing until they got extremely bored.  
"Ahh! I suck! Let's stop, you're probably going to win again anyway!" Lizzie groaned.  
"Haha! I am the champion!" Gordo exclaimed, smiling.  
"I've suddenly gotten really tired. Do you wanna just watch some TV?"  
  
"O.k." Gordo said.  
"'K," Lizzie yawned and looked at Gordo, "And I might fall asleep, so wake me up if I do!"  
"Sure will." Gordo told her.  
Lizzie lay down and rested her head on the couch end, with her feet lying on top of Gordo's lap. She fell asleep in just five minutes, and Gordo fell asleep five minutes later.  
Lizzie and Gordo have been sleeping for almost two hours, until.  
"*Ahem*" a familiar voice cleared her throat loudly.  
"Elizabeth Brooke McGuire!"  
Lizzie woke up quietly and looked up.  
"Oh, Hi, Mom." Lizzie said smiling. "What's up?"  
"What's up? I leave for a few hours and you fall asleep leaving this house a mess?" Jo announced.  
"Sorry, Mom, we were going to clean up, after watching TV, but I guess we fell asleep. We'll clean up now, right, Gordo?"  
"Uh, yeah, right away" he said tiredly.  
"Good, I'll be in the backyard if you need me" She said, giving Lizzie the you-better-do-what-I-tell-you look before leaving the room.  
"'K Mom."  
They cleaned up and decided it to call it a night. Gordo's parents were out of town for the night on a psychologist meeting and they allowed Gordo to sleep over at Lizzie's.  
"So, is this couch comfy enough for you?" Lizzie asked him.  
"Sure, but are you sure it's big enough for both of us to share it?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Alright, good night" He said.  
"'Night, and try not to kick me while we're sleeping!" Lizzie joked.  
"Hey! I have no control over it! It's my subconscious!" He joked back.  
"Sure, you don't Lizzie said teasingly.  
Ten minutes later.  
"Lizzie?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Can you sleep?"  
"Not a wink."  
"Do you wanna just talk each other to sleep?"  
"Yeah, good idea."  
"So, what do you wanna talk about?"  
"Um."  
{Should I? }  
"Gordo?" Lizzie asked.  
"Hmm?"  
"Uhm, can I ask you something?"  
"Anything."  
"Do you, um, Do you have feelings for.me?"  
"For you?"  
"Yeah."  
"Meaning.Do I like you as more than a friend?"  
"Yeah."  
  
"Uh.Um." 


	2. Truth

***Hey everyone! New chapter already? Yes, because I wrote ahead! ;] Go me. I just wanted to say thank you to all the lovely people who reviewed, congratulations for being my first reviewers! Alrighty, here's the second chapter! R/R  
  
**Disclaimer** I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of it's characters. I wish I did, I would be a very rich person! I would buy all the Louis Vuitton purses that I wanted! But, I don't own it, so don't sue. ;]  
  
Dinner For Two  
  
Chapter 2: The Truth  
  
"You know, I'm not so tired after all," He stalled. "I'm gonna get something to drink." He got up and went to the kitchen to think of something to say to her. He fiddled around looking for something to eat in the kitchen cabinet when he spotted a bag of chips. Lizzie aggravated by his stalling got up and marched off to the kitchen. She looked at Gordo from behind with her left brow arched. Gordo got the feeling that he was being watched and turned around. "H- Hey Lizzie," he said nervously, "You want a chip?" "Gordo!" Lizzie whispered loudly. "What are you doing? I asked you a question, and then you just walk away?" She looked at him and she started to tear. Gordo noticed and felt bad. "Lizzie, why are you crying?" "Why am I crying? Why do you think I'm crying? I ask you if you have feelings for me, and then you stutter, walk off to the kitchen, and pretend like nothing ever happened!" She exclaimed. "I-I'm really sor-" Gordo was about to say something but got cut off by Lizzie.  
  
"Wait, I need to tell you something first. Gordo, I know we're best friends, and we've known each other ever since we were in diapers, and that since we are best friends, we can't be anything more. But I can't help it. I want it to be something more! I started having feelings for you ever since you did all that stuff at the end of Eight grade, and I fell in love with you. And now, I feel really stupid because I know you will never feel that way about me, because we're only "Best Friends"" Lizzie rambled, quoting the words "Best Friends" with her fingers. (Ala Dr. Evil) Gordo just stood there, gazing at Lizzie, dazed and confused. 'Lizzie likes me?' He thought. 'She likes me? Wow. Wait, I should tell her how I feel. It's only fair. And now's not the time to choke.' "Lizzie, look at me," Gordo said softly, taking his hand and softly pulling up Lizzie's chin, so that her eyes were looking at his. "I feel the same way. I just never had the guts to tell you how I felt. I have liked you for so long, and never got the chance to tell you, because I figured that you would never like me. Good Old Gordo, Your trusty best friend. I always thought I would always just come in as second place while you lusted over Ethan Craft, or the next pretty face that came along. But now, I guess, I should let you know how I really feel. And now that it's all out, I feel so much better." They looked at each other, and Lizzie started to cry all over again. "Lizzie, why are you crying?" Gordo asked her. "Because, Because I'm so happy that you told me that! I have been waiting to hear you say those words for so long!" Gordo smiled at Lizzie, and Lizzie smiled back. "So what does that make us?" He asked. "Friend? Friends with benefits? Fr-" Lizzie cut him off yet again, but not with words. With her own two lips. Lizzie kissed him, yet again, but longer than the one in Rome. It meant so much more. More than they ever felt before. "Gordo," Lizzie started. "Yeah, Lizzie?" "I want to be your girlfriend. And I want you to be my boyfriend. And I know it's too early for me to say this, but we have known each other our whole lives, and I think it's a good enough time to tell you." "Lizzie, I would be more than happy to be called your boyfriend, and you can tell me anything." He smiled. "David Zephyr Gordon, I love you. From the bottom of my heart, I really and truly love you." She proclaimed. "Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, I love you, too. More than I have ever loved anyone in my life." They both looked at each other and smiled. They kissed yet again. "Gordo?" "Yeah?" "Are you done eating your chips? 'Cuz I really am tired." Lizzie joked. Gordo laughed and put the chips away. The two walked over the couch where they were supposed to already be sleeping in. Gordo gave her one last kiss, but then, it turned out to be a full on make-out session in the dark. "Lizzie, we better hit the sack now, before your parents start coming down here and find us kissing." Gordo said. "Eh, good idea. But not before I give you a good night kiss." Lizzie said kissing him on the lips. "Good night." She told him. "'Night, Beautiful."  
  
The next morning, Gordo woke up with Lizzie's head lying on his shoulder. He smiled and tried to go back to sleep, but the sweet strawberry scent of Lizzie's golden blonde hair that was shining from the California sunshine kept him awake. He kissed her on the forehead and she slowly woke up groggily. "Morning, Gorgeous." He said. "Hey, Cutie." Lizzie said. They both looked at each other and gazed at the face of the person they loved without saying a word. "Need to brush your teeth, huh?" Gordo asked. "Definitely! Wouldn't want you to die from the horrible stench of my morning breath!" Lizzie laughed as she got up. "Same here, I'll go with you." They walked up the stairs together and Lizzie grabbed an extra toothbrush from the medicine cabinet and handed it to Gordo. "Thanks." Gordo mumbled, still obviously tired. "You're welcome." Lizzie smirked. The couple brushed their teeth and kept looking at each other through the mirror. "Hey, Liz. You got some gunk on your face." Gordo teased. "Hey! You got some gunk on your face, too!" Lizzie laughed. They both kept brushing their teeth until Matt walked in. "Something's," Matt started. "Wrong." He finished. "Wh-What do you mean, different?" Asked Lizzie. "Nothing," He paused. "Yet." Lizzie groaned, obviously ticked off by her annoying little brother and went to her room where Gordo followed her. Immediately after she closed the door, she grabbed Gordo by the shirt and kissed him passionately. "I've been waiting for that." He smiled. "Me too." Lizzie giggled. They smiled at each other for a while, yet again. "So, what do you want to do today?" Lizzie asked. "Anything, really. As long as it's with you." "You are too sweet, Gordo!" She kissed him again and went to her closet to grab a towel. "How about we call everyone after we both take a shower." She told him. Gordo looked at her smiling. "Ew! Separately!" She squealed, laughing. "Oh, damn, I thought I had something going there." Gordo said sarcastically. "Oh, you dirty perv!" Lizzie said jokingly. "You know I'm only kidding." Gordo said with seriousness. "Of course, see ya in ten!" "Ten? Are you serious? You take forever in that shower, I'll be lucky if I even get a drop of hot water when you're done." "Ha Ha, very funny." She kissed him on the lips and took off for the shower. * * * * * * * * * At Kate's House * * * * * * * * * *  
"Alright, guys, here's our plan. We tell Gordo and Lizzie that I'm planning a fancy dinner party here at my house. They both have to get dressed in really nice clothes and we tell them that all six of us will be there. But when they get here, it will only be the two of them." Kate said to the other three who were involved.  
"Kate! This plan is brilliant! It will totally get those two to realize they are perfect for each other!" Miranda said joyfully.  
"I Know!" Kate squealed. "Here are our roles. I am the cook; I'll be making whatever they like on my menu. Ethan can be the waiter, Larry can be the maitre'd, and Miranda, you could play romantic music on your violin."  
"This is gonna be perfect!" Miranda said, and both of the girls squealed, yet again. "Operation: Lizzie and Gordo is underway!"  
"Wait," Ethan cut in. "If we're not doctors, why are we going to be operating on them?"  
The three of them looked at Ethan, and Larry chuckled.  
"Heh, Craft."  
"Why do you guys always look at me like that? " Ethan asked.  
The two girls burst out laughing and Kate kissed him on the cheek.  
  
****A/N --- Ah, what will happen during Kate and Miranda's "operation"? Find out in the next chapter! It will be up as soon as possible! ;] 


	3. Party?

**** hey! What's going on? Here's chapter 3. Thanks again for all the awesome reviews! I really appreciate them. ;] **** (By the way, GO YANKEES!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters. ;] puh- leeze, if I did, I would not be writing it on fan-fiction.net. lol.  
  
----Lizzie's House---- After they took their showers and got dressed, they decided to call Kate and ask what was up for the day. "Hello." Answered Kate. "Hey, it's Lizzie and Gordo." "Hey! We were just about to call you." "We?" Lizzie asked curiously. "Me and Miranda. She and I had this awesome idea to have a dinner party. It's going to be totally awesome. And it's going to be just for us six. You know, Me, you, Ethan, Gordo, Miranda, and Larry." She explained. "Oh, that sounds really cool." "Yeah, it's gonna be tonight at 6:30. And make sure you and Gordo wear something nice, you know, formal." "Ok, where is it gonna be?" Lizzie asked. "At my house. In the backyard." "Coolie! Well, then, I'll see you tonight!" "Bye!" They both said at the same time, and hung up. "Well, what did she say?" Gordo asked, confused. "She and Miranda are having a dinner party, for the six of us, tonight. And we have to get dressed formally." "Ok, sounds fun. So does this mean our first date?" He asked. "Of course! But, you have to come with me to the mall and help me pick out a dress to wear." Lizzie asked. "I knew I had to go through some torture to be able to go out with you." He joked. "Gordo! It's gonna be fun. Come on, let's go ask my mom for a ride." The couple walked down the stairs and found Lizzie's mom in the kitchen making lunch. "Hey kids," She said. "What are you up to today?" "Hey mom, Kate's throwing a small dinner party tonight. And I wanted to get a dress at the mall. Can you drive us?" "A dinner party? How small? Do you remember the last time Kate had a party? Will it be chaperoned?" Jo said throwing questions to her daughter. "Mom, calm down! It's only us six, me, Gordo, Kate, Miranda, Ethan, and Larry. It's not gonna be a huge wild blowout party. And I'm sure Kate's mom will be there." Lizzie answered. "Well, alright. I guess. I'll drive you to the mall after we eat lunch. All right?" "Thanks, Mom! That sounds good." ----At the Mall---- "Alright, you two. I'll be back here to pick you up at 3:00. Here's some money for that dress, Lizzie. It should be enough." Jo told her. "Thanks, Mom."  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Mrs. McGuire." Gordo said. "Bye kids." The two walked to the entrance, and Jo drove off. Lizzie and Gordo walked around the mall until they found a store for Lizzie to look around. It wasn't until the 6th try until Lizzie found a dress she liked. "This!" Lizzie exclaimed. "This is the dress! I have to try it on!" Lizzie walked off to the dressing room, where Gordo followed, and waited outside. She tried on the dress and looked at herself in the mirror. "Perfect." She said quietly to herself. "Well?" Gordo asked. "Let me see." "Not yet. I want you to see me in this dress tonight. I want you to be surprised." "Alright. But it better be good if you don't want me to see it yet!" "It is." Lizzie smiled. Lizzie got out of the dress and changed back to her clothes. She went to pay for it, and decided it was still early. They went to the food court and they bought a pretzel to share, and walked around the mall. Lizzie stopped by a few stores to buy accessories and then waited for Jo to pick them up. They dropped Gordo off at his house so that he could get ready, and then headed home. "Let me see what dress you got, Lizzie." Jo suggested. "No, not yet, Mom. I want everyone to be surprised." Lizzie said. "Oh Ok. Well, then I guess I'll have to wait." ----Later that day---- Lizzie got ready for the party. She took another shower, dried her hair, and curled it. She put on her dress and shoes, and then finally, put on her make-up. "LIZZIE! GORDO'S HERE!" Jo called from the bottom of the stairs. "OK MOM, I'LL BE RIGHT THERE." Lizzie answered. She took a final look at herself and smiled. It's perfect. Gordo will be blown away. She walked down the stairs and saw Gordo with his mouth fall open when he saw her. Her dress was a red halter dress that was cut off asymmetrical at her knees, and a slightly revealing neckline. "W-Wow! Y-You look, you look amazing." Gordo stuttered. "Thanks, I'm glad you like it!" Lizzie giggled. "Lizzie! You look beautiful! That dress looks really great on you." Jo said. Just then, Sam and Matt walked in. "Oh, hello dear sister, you look amazingly dreadful tonight." Matt said. Sam bumped his hand to his son's head and smiled at Lizzie. "You look great, honey. Your mom told me about the party. Have fun."  
  
"Thanks, Dad." Lizzie smiled.  
  
"Do you two need a ride there?" Jo asked. "No, that's ok, Mom. Kate's house is just a few blocks away. We'll be fine." "Alright. Have fun, and be safe!" Jo advised. "We will, Mrs. McGuire. Thanks. Bye." Gordo said. "Bye." Said Lizzie. They left the house and started walking. "Lizzie, you really look amazing tonight. I thought I'd be surprised, but I'm more than surprised. I'm astounded. You look so gorgeous." Gordo complimented. "Thanks," She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You don't look so bad yourself." Gordo smiled. He was wearing a black suit and tie and really looked amazing himself. The two walked to Kate's house and knocked on the door. "Oh yeah, Gordo? I don't wanna tell them yet. I wanna keep it a secret first. It's fun knowing something they don't." Lizzie giggled. "Ok, but when do you wanna tell them." He asked. "When the time's right." She smiled. They waited at the door for a few seconds. "Hmm, that's funny. Where are they?" Gordo questioned. "Oh, yeah. I think Kate said it was supposed to be in her backyard." They walked to the backyard and found a table next to the pool. On the table were two candles, two plates set, and two roses in a vase. "Why is this set for only two people?" Lizzie asked. Just as she finished her sentence, the maitre'd, Larry arrived, wearing a white suit. "Dinner for two?" He asked. "Larry, what is going on?" Gordo asked. "I'll show you two to your table." Was all he said. They followed, still wondering what was going on, and Larry sat them down. "Here are the menus, what would you like to drink?" "Larry! What are you doing?" Lizzie said quickly, and angrily. "I'm sorry, we don't serve that drink. We serve only non-alcoholic. I prefer Pepsi or Sprite." He said nonchalantly as if he wasn't trying to be funny. "Larry, where is everyone else?" Lizzie asked. "I'll have a Pepsi, please." Gordo asked. "Gordo!" Lizzie exclaimed. "What? I'm thirsty!" Gordo explained. "Ugh," "And the lady?" Larry asked. She sighed and gave up. "I'll have a Pepsi, also." "Thank you. Your waiter will be here any minute now. And by the way, madam, you look exceptionally well tonight. Spock would be proud." Larry said in his Larry way. "Gordo, do you know what the hell is going on?"  
  
"Not a clue. But I am pretty hungry and this salmon is sounding pretty good." He said reading the menu that Kate made up. "Ugh, you're helpless." Ethan came over with their drinks and served it. "Yo! What's goin' on dude and dudette? Lizzie, you look fine as always! Love the dress! Have you guys, like, picked your dinner?" He asked. "I'd like the salmon special." Gordo ordered. "And the lovely lady?" "I'd like to know what's going on!" She said loudly. "Uh, I don't think that's on the menu. Is it?" He asked cluelessly. "I'll have the same." Lizzie finally gave up. "Word." He said. Ethan wrote it down and walked back inside the house. "Gordo. I think I know what's going on." Lizzie whispered. "What?" "I think they're trying to set us up." "But we're already together!" "Yeah, but they don't know that." "Ok, so what do we do now?" "Let's play a little game with them. Since they're trying to pull one on us." She smiled mischievously. "Sounds dangerous." Gordo joked. "Gordo." She smiled. "Here's my plan." She whispered to his ear what she was planning as Gordo nodded. ----Inside Kate's House---- "Aw! Look, Miranda! They're laughing. I knew this would work!" Kate smiled. "They look so cute together! And Lizzie's dress. Whoa, baby. Who knew she would pull something like that off? She looks great!" Miranda exclaimed. "Yeah, that dress is amazing." Kate said as the two girls squealed. "I better go make their salmons before they come in here looking for their food." "Yeah, and I'll go and play their romantic music." Miranda said excitedly. The two walked off, not knowing that there was another plan in the works, which was set for them. 


	4. Action!

A/N: Thanks so very much for all of the wonderful reviews! I am eternally grateful! Anyways, I apologize for the chapter's paragraphs being all clumped up together. I am having trouble fixing that. But hopefully, I'll find out how to fix it. Alrighty, again, I wanna say thank you for the awesome reviews, and I hope you enjoy chapter 4! ;] (GO NY YANKEES!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, or any of the show's characters.  
  
Dinner For Two Chapter 4  
  
"That's a great plan, Lizzie, but I don't really know if we can pull this off. I mean, I'm not exactly great at acting. I'm more of a behind-the- camera person. And you know you're not much of a Julia Roberts, either." Gordo said to his new girlfriend.  
  
"Well, we will just have to try. I know they mean well for trying to hook us up. It's just going to be really funny playing around with them." Lizzie giggled.  
  
"Yeah. All right. I'll try and act. For you." Gordo said, smiling. Lizzie smiled, too.  
  
"Okay, when I see them listening in on us, we'll start." Lizzie notified him.  
  
Gordo nodded, and they started with their plan.  
  
-------Inside Kate's House-------  
  
"Okay, their food is finally done. It tastes really good, too. I should be a chef one day." Kate smiled at her three friends.  
  
"Ooh, let me try." Larry begged.  
  
"Well, I only have one dish for all 4 of us, and the other two are for Lizzie and Gordo. So we'll have to share." Kate told them.  
  
They all sagged their shoulders and pouted. They looked at Kate with their puppy dog eyes, and begged without saying a word.  
  
"Do you know how long it takes to make at least one of these?" Kate yelled.  
  
"Fine." Miranda said.  
  
"Good, Ethan, go bring these to them," Kate started and she saw Ethan staring at the food and licking his lips. "And don't you dare take a bite out of them!"  
  
"Aw! Alright. I'll be right back." Ethan said and left to serve their dinners.  
  
-------Outside------  
  
"Here's your dinner." Ethan said. "Enjoy." He mumbled.  
  
"Thanks, Ethan." They both said.  
  
Lizzie nodded towards Gordo and they smiled at each other as Ethan walked away.  
  
"GORDO!" Lizzie shouted.  
  
"What's your problem, McGuire? Why are you making this such a big deal?" Gordo questioned.  
  
"A big deal? This is a big deal. You can't just sit there, all nonchalant, and tell me this!" Lizzie announced.  
  
"Well, I just did. And if you have problem with it, then I guess that we shouldn't be friends anymore."  
  
"FINE!" Lizzie yelled.  
  
"FINE." He yelled back.  
  
They both sat there and acted irritated and annoyed by each other. They secretly smiled at each other, since the other four couldn't see their faces clearly.  
  
Back into the Sander's household, Kate and Miranda were standing inside and looking out from Kate's glass sliding doors, and instantly became worried and apprehensive about what had just happened. They both looked at each other with concerned faces.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" They both asked each other, not taking their eyes off of Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
"I thought everything was going smoothly. What are they arguing about?" Kate asked herself and Miranda.  
  
"I have no idea what is going on. What happened?" Miranda questioned.  
  
"They look so mad at each other. Their arms are crossed and their both slumping in their chairs. I wanted them to fall in love with each other, not hate each other!" Kate complained.  
  
"I know. Do you think we should talk to them? You know, cool them off, and get them to tell us what's going on?" Miranda suggested.  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea. And maybe we can get them to forgive each other for whatever just happened." Kate answered.  
  
Kate took 2 pieces of paper and wrote something down on both of them. She grabbed a silver tray and looked around for Ethan. She walked to the living room, and caught Ethan watching a cooking show, she grabbed his shirt, and dragged him to the kitchen.  
  
"Whoa, dude. What's going on? I was like, watching some guy eating eels." Ethan complained.  
  
"Ugh," Kate groaned, obviously disgusted. "Ethan, bring these up to Lizzie and Gordo. Give the one that's labeled LIZZIE to Lizzie, and the one that's labeled GORDO to Gordo. Got that?" Kate asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'll be right back." Ethan said and walked off to give the couple their notes. "To Miss Lizzie, and to Mister Gor-don." Ethan handed them their notes.  
  
Lizzie looked up at Ethan confused and opened the note. She read it and smiled as Ethan walked off.  
  
"Our plan is going well. I'll be right back." She whispered to Gordo.  
  
Lizzie pretended to angrily stalk off to the Sander's garden, where she was told to meet Kate. Gordo read his note and looked around and found Miranda walking up to him just as Lizzie was out of sight. Miranda sat down in Lizzie's chair and looked at Gordo.  
  
"What's going on over here?" Miranda asked.  
  
"What do you mean, What's going on? Wait, were you listening to Lizzie and me argue?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Of course, Gordo! Why are you guys arguing?" Miranda asked.  
  
"It's none of your business, Miranda. Just butt out of it." Gordo said as he looked away.  
  
Miranda became confused and tried to figure out what was happening.  
  
-------the sander's garden-------- "Lizzie, what happened there?" Kate said to Lizzie as Lizzie turned around and found Kate looking at her.  
  
"What's going on? I'll tell you what's going on. You and my other so-called friends set me up with that jerk! What were you guys thinking? Why did you do this to me?" Lizzie protested. "Why are you calling Gordo a jerk? I thought he was your friend? Your best friend?" Kate asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, before. Now, because of you guys, we're enemies. So, I guess this is a thank you. I don't need that jerk in my life anymore." Lizzie started to walk away, but Kate gently grabbed her arm.  
  
"Lizzie. I'm sorry." Kate said as she stared at the ground.  
  
"Sorry about what? What do you think you guys were doing tonight, anyway?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well. It's a long story."  
  
"Tell me!" Lizzie demanded.  
  
"All right!" Kate said furiously. "Me and Miranda decided that you two are obviously perfect for each other, and we were trying to set you two up because we knew that you couldn't do it yourself. So we planned this big date for you two and wanted to set the romantic mood, so that you two can finally admit to each other how you really and truly feel." Kate blurted out.  
  
Lizzie looked at her emotionally and walked away. 


End file.
